1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent or an awning, and more particularly to an automatic control device of the roof staying mechanism on the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
The tents or awnings are leisure apparatuses in various styles standing outdoors, such as used in climbing, fishing, or picnicking outdoor leisure action. In accordance with the profile shapes of the conventional arts, they can be divided into ridge, igloo, framed, bell and so on; according to the folding or unfolding way, they are classified into conventional frame folding tent and umbrella folding tent in the manual operation framework.
Regarding to the umbrella folding tent, the framework and folding or unfolding operation are just like to the umbrella. The typical structure of it, as shown in FIG. 1, is typically to locate a static hub 10 at the center top for connecting with all the roof strut sets 40 in radial, therein said roof strut set 40 is comprised of several segments (three in the commonest) connected each other by pivoting connectors for facilitating to folding, and awning is fixed on the top sides of all the roof strut sets 40 flatly by fixing the rim of said awning on the outer ends of said roof strut sets 40 respectively, so as to construct an open-able tent. A main pole is located at the bottom side of said static hub 10 for fitting on a sliding hub 20 movingly; said sliding hub 20 is used for connecting one ends of all aid-strut rods 30 in radial coordinately, the another ends of said aid-strut rods 30 are respectively connected on the trunks of the first segments of said roof strut sets 40 pivotally. A spring 50 is positioned between said static hub 10 and said sliding hub 20, and it is in compression state as the tent is in folded configuration; as tending to open the tent, the restoring force of the spring 50 can make all the roof strut sets 40 automatically spread up.
In accordance with the above-described structure of umbrella-style foldable tent, there are following shortcomings existing:                1. said tent is opened via the aid-strut rod 30′ configuration, but the level aid-strut rods 30 are unable to push up the roof strut sets 40 directly, so it needs that user pulls down the sliding hub 20 along the trunk of the main pole, therefore adding a violent operation is inconvenient for use.        2. Building up all the aid-strut rods 30 and the main pole makes the volume of the control device of the roof staying mechanism increase greatly.        